


Spin the Bleach Bottle

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: A boring day of rain brings on a masterful game of chance for Aizen and Gin, and many unusual couplings for their unwitting comrades...yaoi, mpreg...Aizen/Gin and an array of other pairings





	Spin the Bleach Bottle

Early in the morning, an unrushed Saturday with nothing to do, Gin woke to the sound of rain pitter-pattering on the roof and windows of his lover’s secret cabin.

_Usually, it’s delightful to spend a day in bed with Sosuke, but…_

He giggled softly.

_My bottom really hurts from last night’s pleasures. Don’t have any regrets about that, but it does make me wonder what we’ll do to keep busy. It could be fun to have some friends over, although we couldn’t have’em here, in our secret hideaway. This cabin is pretty secluded, and we really just use it for sexual play and plotting. Maybe I should just go back and visit Rangiku today. If we’re not making love and there’s no planning to be done for the war Sosuke’s going to start later, I think we might get bored._

“Now, that’s a dangerous look,” Aizen’s voiced purred suddenly in his ear.

Despite how many times they’d had sex the night before, Gin felt his embattled nether parts respond instantly.

_Oh, he’s made a nasty little whore out of me…well, at least when it comes to him, that is! I just hear his voice. He could be talking about the damned weather, but my thing jumps like a well-trained puppy to give him anything he wants._

“Why do you say it’s dangerous?” Gin snickered, tilting his head back with just a touch of his lover’s fingers under his chin.

_I make it easy for him, but we both know it’s only because I want it that way. A snake might flop on its back sometimes, but it doesn’t forget it’s a snake. It can flip back over and coil quickly. But I can tell that Sosuke likes that kind of danger._

Aizen’s lips smiled as he assaulted the freshly marked, pale flesh of the silver-haired man’s throat, adding yet another hickey as he ran a hand down Gin’s slim body, seeking his already dampened and well-used entrance. Gin groaned at the ache the older man’s fingers caused as they invaded, but he spread his thigh in a wanton manner, eliciting a soft, feral growl from within his charmed lover’s throat.

“It’s dangerous because when Gin gets bored, he tends to like to tease me into some devilish little games.”

Aizen’s fingers moved inside him and Gin’s back arched. It seemed like those fingers knew just how to move to make his body dance most erotically and knew how to coax the most scandalous sounds from within him.

“Oh god!” Gin gasped, half laughing and half sobbing, “Again, Sosuke?”

Aizen’s smile went from playful to predatory.

“Was that a question, or were you begging for it, Gin?”

Gin started to give a snippy, rebellious answer, but Aizen’s skilled fingers moved again, and a delighted howl was the only sound that his writhing partner could make.

_I really can’t resist him._

_Who could?_

“Sorry, I couldn’t understand your answer,” Aizen said dulcetly, running his hot tongue along the side of Gin’s neck, making the marks he’d made earlier sting as he sought Gin’s ear and gave it a sharp nip.

At the same time, he pressed his fingers in deeply, dragging another heated groan from his enthralled partner. The sound made the feral look in Aizen’s dark, wickedly gleaming eyes a shade deadlier. He abandoned restraint and mounted Gin’s sweat slicked body, making a fast, rough entry and possessing the man firmly. And though he might have felt like he was at the edges of his sanity before, feeling the fullness of his Sosuke’s presence snapped Gin out of the haze he was in and made his icy blue eyes open wide to meet Aizen’s.

At the sight of those hypnotic, fully opened blue orbs, Aizen growled more hungrily and began to move in slow, deliciously deep thrusts. Gin’s strong body absorbed each heavy shock and moved with the older man’s as the two bit and sucked almost viciously at each other’s mouths and throats.

As if conjured by their wild movements, lightning cracked, flashing in the darkened room, lighting their bodies for a moment in a sharp, electric blue. Thunder crashed as their undulating bodies collided and recoiled, shaking and leaking beads of sweat as they raged more violently than the storm.

_His love is not gentle, but fierce and unforgiving, wild and unrelenting. There are few who could endure it, but I can._

_That fascinates him._

_Yeah, I look into those evil eyes and I can feel how desirable I am to him. He likes things that defy reason, that mystify him. When he’s with me, I work his body and his mind. My aim is to leave him sure that no one else could ever satisfy him, mind, body and soul like I can._

Gin grinned widely as he noted the spark in Aizen’s impassioned eyes and felt the warning tremor in his body that preceded climax. The older man’s reiatsu flared hotly, singeing their flesh as he loosed a dragging groan of ecstasy and loosed himself as Gin did the same. Had the little cabin not have been protected against the force of their release, it would have blown apart. As it was, the small building shook forcefully, rattling the windows and tipping over several knickknacks on the shelf in the room. But, overcome as they were, the two men barely noticed. They collapsed onto the bed, panting hard and finishing with a feisty bout of hard, wet kisses.

“That was lovely, Gin,” Aizen said approvingly, once he had caught his breath, “and so spirited, even after our exertions last night. You truly are a wonder.”

“What a nice thing to say,, Sosuke,” Gin snickered.

“It’s well-earned, my very flexible little serpent.”

“I don’t know if _that’s_ so nice,” Gin giggled, “but I can’t deny the truth of it, so I’ll take it.”

“And you _take it_ so well. But, I’m afraid that even the two of us have our limits.”

“Oh, that sounds like blasphemy,” Gin laughed, “Are you wanting me to have to prove you wrong?”

“That would be delightful, of course,” Aizen purred, blinking slowly, “however, I’d like to see what we can come up with to put this cold, wet day to the best possible use. So, you choose our activity. What would you like to do today, love?”

Gin sat up in the bed, loosing a warm little swirl of the scents of their nightlong sexual plundering. Aizen’s brown eyes watched him closely as he tapped his chin and considered.

_Shopping? No, my legs are tired, and besides, as much as I like being out and about with him, it’s cozy here and we won’t get wet like we would if we went outside. But what to do with a whole day, when sex is off the table?_

_Card games? Truth or dare? No, too dangerous with a man like Aizen. What to do with just the two of us._

_Or…_

_Well, I suppose it doesn’t have to be just the two of us._

A crafty smile crawled across Gin’s face, making Aizen’s reiatsu flicker in response.

“Oh, you have something? Let’s hear it.”

“Well, we’ve been having so much fun, here,” Gin explained, “but I suppose we do have limits. So, I think I have a way to have an afternoon full of a lot of fun, maybe a lot of sex, some laughs and a little bit of gambling too. And it even includes your favorite past time, Sosuke!”

“Oh?”

“Manipulating people.”

“Ah, that does sound promising,” Aizen agreed, “Tell me your idea.”

“Okay, have you ever heard of the human teen game, _Spin the Bottle_?” Gin asked.

“Of course. But there is only the two of us here.”

“Maybe right now, but…you told me that you created avatars that hold a tiny bit of each taicho and officer’s reiatsu, as well as that of a number of other people of interest.”

“That’s right,” Aizen affirmed, “I plan to use them to invoke my hypnosis ritual from a distance, once I am king. But…I do need to test it to see how it works.”

“Okay,” said Gin, “we’ll do that. It’ll get some work out of the way too, without sacrificing any fun.”

“But, how do you mean to use the avatars?”

Gin stole the tray out from underneath their tea service and set it on the bed, in front of them.

“Put the avatars in a circle, now.”

Aizen smiled slyly.

“I like where this is going,” he chuckled as he touched his finger to the surface of the tray to place the avatars, “What now? A spinner?”

“You’ve got it!” Gin said, nodding.

Aizen’s finger touched the center of the circle, and a bottle shaped spinner appeared.

“There’ll be no cheating, now,” Gin warned him playfully, “The way it works is this. We take turns spinning and each of us will claim an avatar. Then, you will hypnotize the two whose avatars are chosen, and they will come here and believe they are trapped in a terrible snowstorm.”

“Trapped in a little cabin in a snowstorm,” Aizen said, considering, “The idea has potential. But, you said that there was an element of gambling?”

Gin nodded.

“We can gamble with money or, your favorite, sexual favors to be collected at a later time. As we choose each pair of avatars, we will try to decide how long it will take for the two we’ve chosen to lose their inhibitions and have sex. Since your ability can convince them that time is passing, we can make them think they’ve been here much longer than they really have, right?”

“Oh, yes,” Aizen assured him, “I like this idea very much. But…you know I could simply compel them to have sex while we watch.”

“That would be fun too,” Gin assured him, “but then what would we bet on. No, this way, we all have a good time, and our shinigami comrades never even know they’ve been there.”

“Unless, perhaps, someone ends up pregnant?” Aizen suggested.

“Well, that would be extremely funny later, wouldn’t it?” Gin laughed.

“Absolutely,” Aizen agreed, “Very well, then. Who spins first?”

“Oh, I’ll let you go first,” Gin invited him, “Go ahead.”

“Hmm,” Aizen said, watching the spinner closely as he spun it.

The bottle shaped spinner whirled in circles, fast at first, then gradually slowing until it stopped, pointing at one of the avatars.

“Ah, it seems that I’ve landed on Byakuya.”

“A nice place to land if you like ice,” Gin giggled, “Okay, let’s see who I get to go with the ice prince.”

Gin spun the spinner, and the two watched as it slowed and came to a stop. Gin instantly burst into laughter.

“Oh, I think you cheated,” Aizen accused him with a smirk, “But I can’t complain.”

“Kenpachi Zaraki,” Gin said approvingly, “Now, there’s something to bet on. How long do you think those two would have to spend, locked away in this cabin, before they end up between the sheets together?”

“I think those two are far more likely to destroy the cabin or kill each other.”

“Nonsense,” Gin argued, “We make love here all of the time, and we’ve never destroyed the cabin, although we have damaged it a little. It will be fine.”

“But they’ll probably just kill each other,” Aizen said, looking at the two avatars.

“Trust me,” said Gin.

“Now, you know that I never trust anyone about anything,” Aizen laughed.

“You can trust me about this. We’ll just charm the room so that it excites their natural pheromones, so that they really get a whiff of each other. Then, it’s still fair, because we’re not using anything but their own bodies and functions. We’re not forcing them. It’ll all happen naturally…or not at all.”

Aizen’s fingertips played over the two avatars and he nodded.

“Very well.”

He extended a palm over the two avatars, invoking his power to draw the two Gotei taichos under his influence.

“It will be a little while before they get here,” Aizen said, looking at Gin curiously, “What shall we do until then?”

The two left the bedroom and walked out to the great room, where they set protective seals in place, so that the incoming pairs couldn’t damage the environs, and would be convined they could also not escape. Aizen’s illusion turned the weather outside colder, making the rain turn to sleet, then to softly blowing snow, then to a little snowstorm. Aizen placed another seal to keep the pairs from finding their way into the master bedroom, while Gin placed kido based monitors throughout the area that their guests would be occupying. The two men sat down to a hearty breakfast, then returned to the bedroom, where they bundled up with hot tea and snacks for later.

“It shouldn’t be too much longer,” Aizen said, “I sense they are nearing the cabin now.”

“Oh,” said Gin, “This is going to be so much fun!”

XXXXXXXXXX

“I can’t believe that I actually listened to you when you said that you knew where you were going,” Byakuya complained bitterly, as the two taichos fought their way through the driving snow.

“Ah, stop your bitching,” Kenpachi huffed, “When I found you, you were lost any-fucking-way, so you’re no better.”

“I’m certainly better than a directionless ape like you,” the noble snorted derisively.

“How do you even know we’re not on the right path?” Kenpachi argued, “We could be almost there, but we just don’t see it because of the blowing snow.”

“I just want to get away from your blowing stench,” Byakuya sighed, “And to think, I could be at home, lying in my own bed and watching the snow fall from there. Instead, I’m out in the wild with… _you._ ”

“You know, you may be pretty, princess, but you have an ugly mouth, and an even uglierline of bullshit. I don’t like being out here with you anymore than you like being here with me.”

“Well, you’re free to wander off into the storm. If you really get lost, the rescue team only has to follow the smell.”

“Hey, I don’t smell bad! I just get sweaty when I’m working,” Kenpachi snapped, “I shower if I get sweaty.”

He looked around at the unfamiliar snow covered trees, huffing out steamy breaths.

“Wouldn’t mind one right now, if we could just find a place to do that.”

“I think even if there was a place to take shelter, we could walk right by it and not see it in this ridiculous mess.”

“You’ve got that right.”

“You look in that direction and I’ll look this way,” the noble suggested.

“Got it.”

“Just don’t miss it, or we’re likely to freeze out here!” Byakuya said sternly.

“Well, you just don’t lose track of me or you’ll turn into a pretty popsicle,” Kenpachi countered.

“Do not antagonize me…”

“Princess, I antagonize you by breathing.”

“Because your breath leaves as much to be desired as the rest of you,” Byakuya said dryly.

“Hey!” Kenpachi said, grabbing his arm and pointing, “Is that a house?”

Byakuya squinted at the space in the direction the bigger man was pointing.

“It could be. Let’s head in that direction.”

Byakuya started to move forward, but made a sound of surprise as Kenpachi stepped in front of him, blocking a good measure of the icy wind. They moved forward, their feet starting to sink down into the greater amounts of fallen snow. They panted harder as the foul wind stole their breath, and both made barely audible sounds of relief as the dark shape ahead of them took on the form of a small cabin. They stumbled up, onto the steps and pounded on the door, only to receive no answer. After repeating their attempts to alert anyone inside, Byakuya tried the door, and was surprised to find it was unlocked.

“Nice stroke of luck,” Kenpachi said, pushing the door open.

“Be careful. The owner may just not have heard.”

“We coulda woke the dead with our knocking. Time to stop being all polite and just get inside before we freeze to death.”

“A measure of caution would be a good idea,” Byakuya insisted as the two stepped inside.

They caught their breath at how warm and cozy the little cabin was, compared to the maelstrom outside. The great room was awash in splendid earthen tones and the scent of wood filled the air. Byakuya clicked on the lights and looked around.

Behind them, the door to the cabin slammed shut and the two heard a decisive click.

“What?” Byakuya mused.

“What the heck was that?”

In their room, Aizen and Gin grinned widely and nodded.

“I think we might have picked the one couple who will never warm up to each other,” Gin laughed.

“Are you sure?” Aizen asked, “Do you want to bet that way, or just suggest a very long time?”

“There is no way that ice prince is ever going to give in to that barbarian!”

“Well,” said Aizen, “if you’re sure…”


End file.
